The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling an apparatus, such as, for example, an aircraft, aircraft simulator, robot or the like, having a handle which can be moved about two axes which are perpendicular to one another.
Such arrangements are known and are common on the market in a wide variety of forms and designs. They serve primarily to control an aircraft, flight simulator, robot or the like.
In this case, a handle is pivotable essentially about two axes in order to control a corresponding apparatus.
A disadvantage with conventional arrangements is that they are of exceptionally large and complex design if they are fitted, for example, with drive motors for the two corresponding motion axes in order to follow up and/or control a movement of the handle. In addition, these devices are of a construction which is far too complex and expensive, so that they are only used and applied to a limited extent.
An arrangement for controlling liquid transport apparatuses is described according to WO 81/02208. This arrangement has a control column which is movable about two axes offset from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,355 describes a joystick which is provided with a multiplicity of potentiometers in the respective axes in order to produce a signal via a corresponding angle of rotation. EP 0 151 479 describes a joystick to which strain gages are assigned. If the joystick is moved, the strain gages produce signals which can be displayed on a screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,836 discloses a motorized, electrically described control apparatus for stabilized weapons in a tank, in particular for moving tubes of automatic cannons of tanks. In this case, a movement of a control column is braked via externally adjoining motors.
The object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning which removes said disadvantages and with which an arrangement for the exact control of all types of apparatus is possible in a simple and cost-effective manner.
This object is achieved by virtue of the fact that the handle is mounted about a pivot which corresponds to an intersection of the axes, one guide element being mounted in a housing, and a holding arm arranged at an angle being provided outside the housing eccentrically to the axis, and the first guide element being mounted relative to the housing on one side via bearing elements in such a way as to be rotatable about the axis.
In the present invention, it is important that a handle for controlling the apparatus about two axes which are perpendicular to one another is possible at any time. In this case, exact control and movement of the handle is to be possible.
It has proved to be especially favorable to place the pivot of the handle at the intersection of the two axes in order to ensure an exact movement of the handle relative to the axes.
In order to reduce the installation size of the arrangement according to the invention, a holding arm adjoins a guide element, a further guide element on which the handle also sits being mounted perpendicularly to the axis on this holding arm in such a way as to be rotatable about the axis.
Appropriate force sensors connected to the handle and/or to the guide element can influence the movement of the guide elements.
If a force is measured in a certain direction, a rotary movement is assisted by the corresponding drive device for controlling the apparatus by means of the drive motor.
Furthermore, for example during operation of an autopilot of an aircraft, a corresponding movement of the handle can be indicated and can be followed up by means of the drive devices.
Such an arrangement offers may different possible uses, in particular in aviation and space travel. However, the invention is not to be restricted to this application.
Furthermore, it is also to be possible to use an arrangement according to the invention on any desired apparatuses, flight simulators, robots or the like. For example, exact guidance and control of a robot, for example as an operation aid, is also possible in medical technology.
Furthermore, it is also to be possible for such an arrangement to be used for fun parks, games, with an appropriate force or torque feedback, and also in the field of telemanipulation. There is no limit to the invention in this respect.
Furthermore, appropriate stop elements, arranged separately for each rotary movement about the respective axis, and restraining elements ensure freedom of movement of the two axes independently of one another.
No freedom of movement of the stops of the one axis impairs the freedom of movement of the other axis. Here, separate stop element and restraining elements are provided.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that this ensures a compact, lightweight type of construction with the components of the drive motor, the gear unit and the guide elements, this type of construction having a very low weight overall.
Furthermore, large tilting moments of the guide elements can be absorbed, even in the case of a one-sided bearing arrangement of the guide elements. This especially has advantages during installation, where the installation weight and in particular the installation size are important.